auto bot joins yokai
by darkblade393
Summary: Bumblebee flys off in a salvage ship alone while going back to Earth somthing strange happens.
1. autobot and a vampire

In deep space of Earth a Autobot salvage ship floating in the ourter rim of the gravity system of Earth

A yellow robot with stripes on arms and back sendiing a transmission

A base on Earth

A huge robot in a chair of the base

Incoming transmission" said the huge robot

Optimus" said the voice of the tramsmission

What is is bumbleebee?" said the prime

I am getting ingaged by megatron and starscream" said the younge autobot

Get out of there bumblebee" said optimus

No I am crashing down" said bumblebee

NO! the prime yelled

While crashing down a portal with a mysterias color setting forming while flying down the ship of the autobot salvage ship crashes infront of a tunnel nere a scarecrow

The younge autobot steps out from the ship now standing infront of a man in preist like robes

Hello new student the man said

What you mean? said the confused autobot

You will find out soon enough but you need to be in a human form the man said

Ok... said the still confused auto bot

The autobot rewires his circuts and settings making him the man's size and becomes a human with blond hair blue eyes a yellow shirt with race stripes and yellow trousers

Ok but wear this uniform the man said lifting up a emerald green jacket with a white dresse shirt under and black pants

Ok said bumblebee scanning the uniform

Here is a map and other things for your first year im the chairman come to me after first period said the chairman

yes sir bumble bee said

while the young autobot walking he hears a bike coming his way

once the autobot turned around gets hit by the bike

once the autobot got up he found his hand resting on a somthing soft once he got his vision he noticed it was a girl's thigh

Oh im sorry said the girl

bumble bee looked at the girl which had pink hair emerald eyes wearing the school uniform other then the skirt had a collar with beads adding chains at the end a rosario with a red emerald

It's ok said bumble bee getting help then reach out his hand

Need help up bee asked

Thank you said The pink haired girl said with a warm smile

While getting up the pink haried girl falls into bumblebees chest

Oh im sorry just the smell said the girl

what smell bumble bee asked

I am sorry becuase im a vampire the girl said before bighting bee's neck

bumble bee backs away after she lets go

Oh im sorry it's just that sence I only had transfution packs and tomatoe juice I have'nt realy suck anyone's blood said the girl

Oh well just ask before you bite me bumble bee said

Als im Moka Akashyia by the way said Moka

I am Bumble Bee he said

Nice to meet you and... Moka asked fidiling with hands

what is it asked the autobot

What do you think about vampires asked the younge vampire

I don't mind infact becuase I have not met one before said bumble bee

Yay said moka after tackling the autobot

Well then would you like to be friends asked the vampire

sure said the supriced autobot

The vampire gets off the autobot with a blushed and sheepish face

once they head off to the school

so is this your first time at yokai academy Moka asked

ya I guess so bee said

What you mean the vampire asks

hold on the schedual says home room is now bee said

ok see you said the vampire

in home room

welcome to yokai academy a school only for monster said the teacher

I am ms. nekenome I will be your home room teacher she went on

excuase me mam said bumble bee

you are oh yes bumble bee what do you want to ask ms nekenome asked

did I hear you correctly a school for monsters asked the autobot

yes this school is a place where monsters co exsist with human she said

why not just eat the weak humans said the student next to bumble bee

and you are oh saizou komiya well sence every student and teacher here is a monster so there is no way that could happen she said

you sick bastard wanting to eat a human bumblebee said outloud

saizou gave bee a pissed look

the door opens and a familiar voice only to bumble bee

I am sorry im late said a female girl panting

oh it's ok come in and introduce yourself ms nekenome told her

I am Moka Akashiya said Moka

comments went on how Moka was hot and beutifal

bumble bee? Moka said then jumped onto him

The male students getting upset on how bee knew moka and how she knew him

Moka dragging bee around the school and the student male body complaing on how this was going on

Moka got tomatoe juice and bee got soda

I havent tried it might as well give it a shot bee thought while sipping it while sitting with moka

hey babe saizou comeing from behind a pillar then lifts bee off the bench from where he is sitting

Bumble bee moka yelled

so babe what is a hot chick like you hanging out with a numb nuts like this saizou said coldley

unhand me now bee adressed

or what saizou said

bumble bee knees saizou and punching him until saizou smacked him into the vending machines

you got some nerve fighting me like that saizou said

stay away from Moka or I will do more harm next time he spoke again

kiss my ass bee said

rosario flashes and is was unnoticed

moka helps her fallen friend

they're now on the roof

that was scary are you sure you are ok moka asked

I am fine bee said

and moka said the autobot

what is it bumble bee moka asked

how come you realy dont look like a vampire he asks

well moka said while pulling back some of her jacket

your rosario hold on bee said while scanning it with a non visable scanner

what moka asks

well I learn that rosarios are seals of a vampires powers and the only ones that can remove it is the one's mate bee explains

oh moka says

and there hair is silver gray there eyes are a crimson red the breasts become bigger and... nevermind bee stops

moka begins to blush then says you know alot about female vampires

bee chuckles nervousley

Oh god im late bee yells

late for what moka asks

the chairman wanted to see me bee explains

ok meet me out in the woods said moka

ok bee said after leaving to the chairmans office

your late it was almost second period the chairman said

sorry bee says

it's ok the chairman says

so what you want to talk to me about bee asks

you know alot about about humans sence your side of your race protects them under cover chairman says

yep the auto bots we defend earth from the decepticons bee explains

well bumble bee I made somthing for you the chairman said after handing bee a amulet that had a slight blue glow

what is this bee asked

that is a energon charm it charges your energon each second 10% of it gets restored the chairman explains

thank you sir bee said after putting the energon charm around his neck

the charm fuzes with you when you transform the chairman explains about the charm some more

ok thank you said bee while he leaves the chairman's office

moka waiting for bee while a voice came

hey babe saizou coming out of no where behind one of the trees

saizou moka said in a trembal like voice

saizou turns into monster form and comes up on moka

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! moka screamed

bee hears while heading to the woods runs to the sorce and sees saizou over moka

HEY! yells bee

both see the auto bot

moka was happy and fearfull for her friend while saizou was full of rage and anger

I SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM MOKA said a charging saizou orc

bee stops the orc in his track with his arm and shoves him away

what how did you saizou said supriced

bee jumps high behind saizou infront of moka

bee transforms into his huge robot form instead of his original colors he is a emerald green with the same racing stripes and his weapons are two plasma energy smgs and two huge metal blades

saizou staring in disbaleef but ignores it charges at the autobot the bumble bee ends up tipping over tempted to grab something does but it did not help him he fell to the ground now

the skys turn red and moka covered in bats

moka turns into her true form

is that a s class super monster a real vampire saizou said

so your the one who woke me moka said looking at bee then face turns crimson after what he told her other self

hmmmm bumble bee said

hey moka bee asked

what is it bee moka asked

may I be the one to deliver the first few blows sence he harmed me asked the autobot

sure moka said

bumble bee ran at him and punched him but the blows are now more paiful

HEY MOKA bee yelled

what moka said

bumble bee throws saizou at moka

moka sends a bone snapping kick to his face

bumble bee then jumps slams saizou down to the ground

so what are you bumble bee moka asked

I am a cybertronian from the planet cybertron a robotic organism we use energon as our life force bee explains

so that's what I drank moka said

yep don't know what it would do to a vampire though with a normal human it can kill them bee explains

moka takes the rosario away

so guess your going to my mate moka says

I might or might not bee says

ok moka says after put it back on and fainting

bee catches the vampire with his robotic huge hand

next morning

hey bumble bee moka says with her cherpy voice

hi moka the human version of bee said

so um moka said in a wondering voice

let me guess moka you want to suck my energon bee asked

moka nods

bee sighs and exposes neck for her

moka smiles and sucks his energon

(end of chapter one review if you want)


	2. succubus and a autobot

while bee was walking to school

male students see moka talking about how hot she is

moka smiles and the guys ran for her but passed her

bumble bee moka cherped beside the autobot

hi moka said the autobot

ummmm moka said in a whisper

what is it said the wondering autobot

well I missed breakfast said the slightly embarresd vampire

ok moka you can drink my energon the autobot said kindley

realy asked the happy vampire

bee nods

moka smiled with glowing eyes and sank her teeth into the autobot

a tree beside the upset boys a bluennete standing having back to tree

thanks said moka then she went away

bee walked around the forest until he heard a slight moan like someone was in pain he walked to the sorce of the noice and saw a girl

please I god dizzy said the girl looking up at bee

she has blue hair in a bun she has the school white dresse shirt but instead of the jacket was a yellow jacket and she has the school skirt

bee reaches out hand

need help the wondering autobot asked

thank you the bluenette said

the girl fell into the autobot's chest

I am sorry can you carey me the girl asked once met eye contact with him

charm the girl whispers so the autbot wouldnt here

should I carry you to the infirmary

how come it is not working the girl said in her mind

yes please the girl said

bee picked her up

hey bee who is that moka said

I don't know she did not say her name I am taking her to th infirmary

I am fine now the blue haired girl ran off

meanwhile in the halls

so your moka akashiya a girl said from above the vampire

moka turns and looks up to see the girl that was with bee jump down exposing her panties

did you see those they were realy white a student said

dont bay attention to that look at her boobs another student said

man those are some fantastic tits a said

I am kurumu kerono and I am haveing a decleraition of war with you moka akashiya kurumu said

a decelraition of war moka said with a puzzled look

yes I am a succubus I wanted to seduce the male student body with my femenin charm until you got in the way kurumu went on

wait isent saying your monster type against the rules moka said

I dont give a shit about that I am tired of your man stealing so I am stealing bee away from you kurumu went on

that's stupid bee has nothing to do with this

excuase me a male in the crowed

bee came out of the crowd

hi moka said the autobot

hi bumble bee the succubus wrapped her arms around him and pushed her breasts against his chest

I came to see moka said the slightly supriced auto bot

charm the succubus said again

bee pushed kurumu away

how come it did not work this time the succubus wondered

I am tired of being your breakfast moka said the autobot

moka started tearing up then off

what di I do said the auto bot

oh no I feel like I need to go the infirmary said the falling farward kurumu

later in the infirmary

the laughing girl in triumph

I need to go see why moka is crying the auto bot said in his mind getting up

what is wrong said the conerned kurmumu

I need to go see why moka is crying bee told

why do you want her more than me said the now pissed succubus

moka somewhere crying

stop mopping said a voice

moka looks down at her rosario

your talking how moka asked

no time bumble bee is introuble that girl is a succubus if she kisses bee he will be her slave hurry said the rosario

kurumu flying with wings and her long pink sharp nales

kurumu flys striking at the autobot

bee dodges the strike

moka opens the infirmary door and shoves kurumu out the window

are you ok bee asked the consered moka

yes thanks moka bee smiled

that girl is a succubus she suducces men and if they kiss them they become their slave moka explained

kurumu wraps tail around bee's neck and drags him out the window

ugh your heavier then you look kurumu struggling

kurumu ends up letting go of the autobot dropping him

bee gets up from the crater he made and he is unscaved

what the hell he isent damaged kurumu said angerly

ya bee said and metal shifting sounds came from him

what is that sound kurumu said

bee transforms into his huge robot self

bumble bee grabs kurumu from the air slams her into the ground

AHHHHHHHHH kurumu yelled once she hits the ground

so bitch how does it feel bee said in his robotic voice

so you turned out to be this what kind of robot are kurumu said in a pained voice

I am a cybertronian a alien type of robot bee said shooting kurumu with a type of rocket stunning the supriced succubus

why can't I move she said with a supriced look on her face

that was a stun rocket it shocks leaving the target stunned in place bee explained

you bastard the succubus said ignoring the stunning shocks flys right at bee and strikes him hard enough making him tip over

the autobot grabbed somthing and it was moka's rosario

the sky turned a red and bats swarmed the girl making her into her own vampire self

what is that energy kurumu said in suprice

so you woke me moka said menecingly to the girl

kurumu flys up

I can't give up now no I am on a very important mission my race is at stake kurumu yelled

important mission bumble bee asked in question

yes a mission we seduce many men with our charm then we choose a one to be a destind one but you got in the way of that moka so that's why I can't let you live kurumu explains with a yell striking at her

so that's why you took a fight with me big mistake moka said doging

man your fast kurumu said supriced

well your slow moka said grabing her the succubus' tail throwing her to the ground

kurumu gets back up getting a devestaiting kick sending her through 3-4 trees

I am sorry I promise I will stop kurumu said with a weak voice

I can't promise that just to be safe I will tear them off your wings and tail that is moka said in a domanation kind of tone

this is going to get ugly bee thought walking over there blocking moka's path with foot from kurumu

what are you doing she did not only be witch you she also tried to kill you moka said with a anger like tone

she had enough and she can't be witch a robotic system impossible she can't kill me eather becuase I am metal mostly my kind and other guns can kill me one time I lost my leg

oh well still moka said still with anger

lets just be friends with her ok like your other self and I had become friends bee said

moka chuckles

you know I am not like the other moka but fine I won't remove her wings or tail and bumble bee moka said

what is it bumble bee said

I want you to keep the other me safe ok moka said

promise bee said

kurumu began to bawl her eyes out

bumble bee chuckled under breath and picked up the succubus

huh kurumu said

need a lift bee asked kurumu

s...sure kurumu said with a slight love struct voice

you forgeting somthing moka said pointing to her chest

oh here bee said throwing the rosario to the moka

while the now normal moka falls bumble bee caught her with other hand

next morning

bumble bee walking down the side walk

bumble bee cryed a happy moka

hi moka bumble bee said with a slight happyness in voice

hi bumble bee I made these cookies for us to eat said a happy kurumu

kurumu what are you doing here moka asked with a anger like tone

remember when I said I was looking for my destined one kurumu said

both moka and bumble bee said ya

well I decided it was bumble bee kurumu said happily

both moka and bee yelled what!

well it was your faut for protecting me from the other moka said kurumu hugging bumble bee

no bumble bee is mine kurumu me said moka pulling him away

then there began a tug of war with the auto bot

then moka bit bumble bee on the neck

(end of chapter two please rate review and all that)


	3. need to get back on to the show

(I will make the yukari sindou meeting but I need to get back up to date with rosario + vampire)


End file.
